So far from home
by itbloomedforyourlittlegirl
Summary: Everything is bruised and battered and Carol has no one to turn to; he doesn't care about her anymore, not like he used to.
1. Hunting

**Title: **So far from home

**Summary: **everything is bruised and battered and Carol has no one to turn to; he doesn't care about her anymore, not like he used to.

**Chapter 1: **Hunting.

Grunting, growling, hissing; whatever it was Carol as well as Daryl were frightened as the herd of walkers passed through the forest, 20, maybe even 30 of them stumbling through, searching for fresh meat. Daryl signalled for Carol to be quiet with a somewhat shaky finger pressed to his lips and she nodded in return. When he had spotted the herd he helped Carol climb the tree before climbing up himself, the branch was rickety, thin and worn, they both silently prayed that if it was going to break it would only after the herd had passed, otherwise they would just be food falling from the sky; cloudy with a chance of fresh meat for the monsters below.

After what felt like hours, the herd finally past through. Daryl jumped down from the tree first, he was as quiet as he could be, looking around for walkers. Carol moved round in a position to jump down when Daryl signalled it was safe but instead her feet slipped from below her and she fell. Luckily, Daryl's reactions were quick and he caught her around her waist before she could tumble to the ground. Carol blushed, she wasn't used to being this close to him, their bodies pressed against one another's, their faces so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, she wasn't used to it; but she liked it.

"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly, stepping back from him, a pink blush evident on her cheeks.

" 's fine." He mumbled, his eyes searching her face.

She looked down nervously. "We should get moving, before a few of them come back." He nodded in agreement but suddenly he heard a crunch and then a snap and before he could realise what was happening he was pushing Carol away from the danger so that instead the branch they had been sitting on had snapped and fallen onto him instead of her, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

Carol panicked and kneeled beside him. "Daryl!" She shouted, tapping his cheeks lightly. "Daryl, come on don't do this, not now!" She gripped his jacket and shook him lightly, when he still didn't move she checked his pulse, he was still alive, thank God.

Suddenly from behind her she heard a growling & the familiar sound of dragging feet. Swiftly, she grabbed the knife out of her belt and spun around, but she spun too fast and her vision blurred. The walker flung himself onto her, she let out scream as he pinned her to the floor, causing her to drop her knife. After moments of struggling she managed to kick him off of her enough to reach for her knife and drive it through his skull, she pulled it out and he fell on top of her and as she rolled him off she got an idea. She needed to go for help, there was no way she could fight off any walkers that came by while also dragging Daryl back to the prison. So instead she threaded the knife back through her belt and dragged the walker on top of Daryl, something he had taught her a while back to keep the walkers away when a herd was passing by... Something he had taught too, that terrible day when Sophia first went missing. She shook her head, she had to focus on the task. She held his hand for a moment, "I'll be back soon." She vowed, before getting up and quickly moving toward the direction of the prison; luckily they weren't that far away from it, so Carol wouldn't get lost.

Only moments later, she approached the gate and Carl opened it, Rick came running up to her. "Where's Daryl? Are you alright?"

"A herd passed through so we hid up in a tree but when we got down the branch snapped, it fell on him and he's unconscious." She said panicked. "A walker came at me but I got it, I put it on Daryl incase any of the herd decide to come back. We're about a quarter of a mile North into the forest."

Rick nodded. "Ok, good job. Me and Glenn will go get him, we'll drive a car down to the start of the forest, it'll be quicker and safer to get him back here that way. Tell Hershel and Beth to get a bed ready and some painkillers, he'll need them when he comes round. You and Maggie distract them and pop them through the fence, and if we need covering Carl will be at the gate, I want you two with guns too."

"Ok." Was all Carol said, nodding in approval and understanding before running inside telling everyone what they need to do.

An hour and a half later and Daryl was being rushed into a cell, Hershel giving orders about more things he would need and Carol giving Rick a glare. "I know, I'm sorry! We had to stop to fight off maybe half a dozen walkers, the herd must have split." He explained, understanding the glare. Carol only nodded and chewed on her lip as she watched Hershel stitch Daryl's head up and then bandage it, the only problem was, he still hadn't woken up.

_I hope you like it! I take positive critisism with open arms, I dislike when people just say mean things with no point at all, if you don't like it then please give me pointers to help improve it, thank you! :)_


	2. Forget me not

_**Authors note: Just in case it's not clear enough, things in italics are flashbacks of some sort. **_

**Title:** So far from home

**Summary**: Everything is bruised and battered and Carol has no one to turn to; he doesn't care about her anymore, not like he used to.

**Chapter 2:** Forget me not

Cold and lonely, she sat by his side. Hungry and tired, she sat by his side. For two days and two nights, she sat by his side. Always with him, never quite holding his hand but always gripping onto his finger, much like a frightened child or a fragile new born. Precautions had been taken and he had been handcuffed to the bed, no one knew when he would wake up, or if he would, but it seemed his heartbeat was strong so Hershel was sure he would, "A tree branch falls on his head, that's bound to knock anyone out cold for a few days at least, even someone like Daryl. It's just for precaution, if the worst should happen." Carol replayed those words in her head continuously in order to reassure herself, it's Daryl, he's strong, he'll pull through, he has to.

Carol let her mind wander, to when he had the accident, how he didn't hesitate to save her, how he pushed her out of harms way and replaced her with himself. How he caught her when she fell, how his arms felt so tight and strong wrapped around her small, petite, body. How he didn't once make any move to let her go but instead, just held her and was that? Yes, Carol was sure he ever so slightly glanced down at her lips, or is that just simply what she wish happened? Either way Carol was sure she liked their close embrace, they both did. That moment when she melted into him, everything was him and nothing else mattered. They had stood in the woods, one body flush against the other and in that magical moment, she felt indestructible.

Carol was dragged back down to earth when she felt his finger pull away from her palm, and heard him groan in pain. She immediately was on her feet and leaning over him, she placed a soft hand on his cheek and smiled as he opened his eyes, dazed and confused. She made quick work to unlock the hand cuffs and brushed her hand against his as she did.

"It's ok Daryl, baby you're safe. shhh." She smile warmly, stroking his hair back, away from his face.

"Get off me! Does your husband know you talk to other men like that? I ain't a baby neither, go do some laundry or somethin' lady, take care of your daughter, make yourself useful." He spat angrily.

Carol was taken back, she was shocked, bewildered, but mostly hurt. "Daryl... It's me, it's Carol... Pookie, it's me."

He scoffed and stood up, his head pulsating and aching, causing him to become dizzy and almost fall on her. She steadied him with her hand softly on his chest but he pushed her away. "I can take care of myself, I don't need you, I want to see my brother, where's Merle, get out of my way." He stumbled away, still disorientated mumbling under his breath, "Stupid bitch."

Carol slowly sat on the bed, tears falling freely from her eyes it was as if a knife had been driven deep inside her heart, twisted and torn to pieces, she took a deep breath. No. She had to be strong, she can't depend on anyone but herself, not in this world anyway. Angry, she wiped away her tears letting out another deep breath she stood shakily and made her way to find Hershel.

On the other side of the prison Daryl approached Merle, confusion evident in his eyes. "Baby brother, you're finally up." Merle mused.

"Yo Merle, what's goin' on? Why are we in a... Is this a prison? And why does my head hurt like a bitch?" He became dizzy again and perched against the table, closing his eyes as he became more aware of the continuous thump in his head.

"You don't remember? Maybe you should go to, err, Hershel, I think they call him."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Who's he? Merle! Where's your hand?"

"Woah, baby brother, that really was a bad thump on the head wasn't it? He's the doctor, or somethin' like that."

"Man I don't need to damn doctor, I already had that, what's her name, try to help me I don't need no help, I'm fine." He thrashed his arms in frustration and almost lost his balance, steadying himself with a hand on the wall.

"Yeah, you seem fine. So that Carol knows you're up? Feisty woman you have there, stubborn too, she refused to eat, sleep, to even move an inch, she wouldn't leave her little Pookie." He laughed to himself.

Daryl's brow furrowed. "What did you say?"

"She calls you Pookie, I don't agree with it, makes you sound like a little girl, but hey the worlds's gone to shit but my baby brother is finally happy."

Daryl just sat there in silence, stunned. The last he remembered Carol was with her husband, he felt unsettled and sick to his stomach because he knew he beat her but he thought that was just sympathy, not that he cared for her in any special way, he'd like to think if it was anyone else, he'd still feel that way.

Carol had finally found Hershel and told him that Daryl had stormed off in anger, but he was weak on his feet and stumbling around.

"He... He doesn't remember." She looked down at her sleeves and pulled at the fraying fabric.

Hershel begun to question her, "He's lost his memory? I was afraid that might happen. We just have to hope he'll get it back, sometimes people do and sometimes they don't. How much has he forgotten?"

She sighed heavily. "I think he only remembers way back before your farm. He thought I was still with my husband... and my daughter."

"So quite a way back, I'll need to talk to him, do you know where he went?" Hershel stood slowly, getting his balance.

"He said he was going to find Merle." Hershel nodded and turned, walking away from her on a quest to find Daryl and figure some things out. "He doesn't remember me." She added quietly, causing Hershel to stop and turn his head toward her. "Well he does but he doesn't, he doesn't remember what we-" she shook her head and smiled through tear filled eyes. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." Hershel simply continued on his way.

That night, Carol once again refused to eat. She missed him, she missed them, if there even was a 'them'. She had wondered for a while, nothing had been said, no words passed but somehow they got on with it, the laughs, the smiles, sharing their food, taking watch together late at night up in the guard tower, she never thought to bring a jacket so he'd always end up giving her his but she'd refuse and they'd end up close, cuddling almost, but never quite. A shiver ran through her body and she pulled a large shirt over her tank top and pulled a blanket over her lap. He gave her that shirt, it was baggy on her small frame yet it seemed to fit perfectly because it was his and she remembered the night he gave it to her so vividly, as if it were yesterday.

_"I'm glad you're safe... Do you really have to go again?" She frowned, sticking out her bottom lip, sulking. _

_He laughed and poked a finger at her ribs softly. "Stop. You're being cute again. I have to, Judith needs more formula." Carol leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder sighing. He stroked her back and reached round, picking up one of his shirts and handing it to her._

_At first she was confused but then she smiled. "This is your favourite, I can't take this." _

_He shrugged. "You're my favourite." He almost regretted saying it when her face dropped in shock but soon her smile returned and he sighed with relief. "I'll be just fine, it'll take a day, maybe two, this is a big run, everything nearby is out, we got it all so we have to go further than usual. I'll be back, I always do come back. Just take that, maybe, I don't know, you'll stop worryin' about me so much." Shrugging his shoulders he awkwardly shuffled his feet. _

_She leant up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, rubbing her thumb over it she pulled away reluctantly and looked into his eyes, he had eyes like wild flowers, beautiful, unique and the emotion, the love, the fear, the uncertainty, the hurt, the passion, everything she saw in them was reserved for her only, he had to be strong with everyone but she was his escape, his breath of fresh air. "Thank you." she whispered. He nodded, half smiled and then left._

She was so lost in thought and remembrance she hadn't realised that she'd been crying. She inhaled the scent on the shirt, his scent, peppermint and cigarettes, and breathed deeply, it somehow calmed her tears, just as he had used to.

"Dear lord, I know I haven't been as faithful after... After Sofia. But you know I care, so don't tell me this is an empty prayer. I wish he could remember, he's fading and I can't lose him too." She sniffled, whispering softly. "I can't lose him too."

Daryl was up on the balcony of the guard tower taking watch and everyone else was asleep, kicking dirt and pebbles from the tower to the ground below was therapeutic to him, it blew of some frustration he had. "What'd the dirt ever do to you?" Her voice startled him a little but he didn't look at her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Was all he said before kicking another piece of dirt, harder than the rest and walking into the tower.

Carol, however, stayed outside and stood, resting her palms on the safety rail and laughed at his comment; he really didn't remember. He looked at her through narrowed eyes, not so much angry, but confused. "You don't need to check on me, I'm fine, dunno why you care so much."

"Don't flatter yourself Daryl, I always come up here." She tilted her head back and gazed at the stars, unintentionally shivering, as usual, in some form of habit, she'd forgotten her jacket.

"Are you cold?" This time, he had genuine concern coating his voice.

"No, I just like to shiver sometimes for the fun of it." She pursed her lips and looked back at him for a second before returning her gaze back to the stars.

"Damn lady, Merle was right, you are stubborn." He huffed and perched on what once must have been a control table of some sort.

"What do you care? I'm just a stupid bitch who needs to take care of my daughter to make myself useful remember? Well I can't because she's dead, Daryl, my daughter, Sophia, she's died a long time ago." Carol snapped, storming down the stairs and back to the prison.

He groaned and held his head in his hands as once again, a sharp pain raced through it.

_"A flower...?" _

_"A Cherokee rose."_

_**Ok guys, I know it's another short one but I literally did nothing but write and perfect this all day for you guys and I'm pretty excited about it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, reveiws are very welcome! I love reading them! **_


	3. Flowers in her hair

_**Authors note: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! It's been over two weeks! But I've had a major writers block for a long time because everything was getting really like, all they were doing was talking and I was having a hard time trying to find fillers, but I've found something to write. I have A TON of chapters planned out, like a skeleton for them, it's just hard to find the bits that go inbetween, so please bear with me if I take a while to update. Any who, I'll shut up now, one last thing: Thank you for the reveiws, I LOVE reading them. I hope you enjoy! **_

**Title:** So far from home

**Summary:** everything is bruised and battered and Carol has no one to turn to; he doesn't care about her anymore, not like he used to.

**Chapter 3: **flowers in her hair

"C'mon!" Daryl scolded, gritting his teeth. He'd been at it for almost 4 hours now and he hadn't even been close to finding what he was looking for. The sun peeked out from behind a cloud and he turned on his heels and saw it, finally. He almost sprinted over to it, these hours hadn't been wasted, he had finally found it. He picked it from it's stem and held it up in the sunlight, squinting at it. Smiling, he placed it in his shirt pocket and made his way back to the prison.

On his arrival he was met by Glenn opening the hate for him. "Have you seen Carol?"

Glenn was confused and shook his head. "Er, yeah she's up in her cell with Judith."

Daryl nodded and wandered off ignoring Glenn shouting after him, "I don't think she wants to see you."

Carol had Judith held close to her chest, humming her a lullaby while she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Knock knock." He mumbled.

His voice startled her suddenly but she turned around and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" She said in a whisper, anger coating her voice.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Cherokee Rose, her face softened but when he looked up at her, the icy glare returned.

"You think you can just get me a flower and everything will be ok?"

Daryl hesitated, "I thought this is what you wanted, I remembered. A Cherokee Rose, I got it when your little girl went missing."

"Well she's not missing anymore Daryl, so why are you giving it to me this time? If it's out of pity then you killed that flower for nothing, because I don't want it." She looked down at Judith, she sighed as she saw her stirring and begun to rock her from side to side.

He was confused. "I remembered... I thought it'd look real pretty in your hair." He stretched his arm out toward her, handing it to her.

"I don't want it Daryl. Go and do something useful, away from here, away from me, just go." She tried to keep her anger at bay and her voice low but the more he was there the angrier she became.

"I remembered. What more do you want from me? Gosh lady, you have a hell of a backbone, when we were at the Quarry I almost felt sorry for ya, but now... He should be here to put you back in your place." And with that the flower was dropped to the floor and he had stormed out of her cell.

His last comment reached into her very soul and battered it, bruised it before moving to her heart and slaughtering it. A lump caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe, she placed Judith into her crib and stepped away from it, she let out a heart wrenching sob and covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't think for one minute that the Daryl she knew, even the one back at the Quarry before everything, was capable of hurting her so much. Her eyes glanced down to the Cherokee rose that lay crumpled. She picked it off the floor and held it in her hans, she hesitated but pushed it into her hair above her left ear. She gritted her teeth and pulled it out angrily, tearing it apart and leaving the torn up flower to gently float to the ground. She stared at it, she was the flower, she was broken and crumpled.

"He didn't mean it." Carol's head snapped up and she pushed the tears off of her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

Maggie rocked Judith's crib and then turned her head toward Carol, "I didn't ask, so stop pretending you are. Carol, honey. He loves you, he forgot but that's not his fault and he loves you and you love him, so stop being angry at something that can't be controlled and try to help him, he'll remember soon enough. What he said was out of order, I'm not excusing that, you pushed him away, and you want him." Carol scoffed, shaking her head.

"Everyone's seen it, me, Glenn, Rick, even Carl made a comment about you two the other day, so don't scoff and pretend everything's ok. You find him, you talk to him and you fix this." And with that she tucked in Judith, kissed her forehead and left Carol with her thoughts.

She's knows it's not quite as simple to explain the way she feels then if she were to explain it to herself in her head. It makes perfect sense to her, she knows how she feels and why she feels it, she just can't seem to verbalize it.

She closes her eyes. He's there.

She opens her eyes. He's in her mind.

He's already a part of her heart, the part that possesses her to doodle his name almost compulsively, yet absentmindedly, until she sees that she's filled the page of her small, worn journal with rows of neat letters. _Daryl Dixon. _

She can't seem to escape him, his name, his home town, everything about him, it just seems to be everywhere she is, and everywhere she goes. Like a constant nightmare haunting her, only, she doesn't feel haunted, or frightened. Quite the opposite actually; it amazes her how one ordinary person can have this affect on another, she marvels the fact that he's always in her mind, things that come up in conversation are somehow always significant to their cheesy, split second moments. A big, amazing, yet ridiculously hard to believe coincidence, fate, some might call it; she likes that idea too.

Every time they're together, her heart thumps so loudly she's sure he can hear it. She trembles and constantly blushes, even hours after when she's alone in her cell replaying the comments continuously in her head. She can hardly reply when he talks to her, her hands shake, and her muscles seize and refuse to work. What she feels is so over whelming, she's not sure whether she wants to laugh or cry. She loves the flirting, the closeness of the relationship and that's what she laughs about. But she hates when she has to come to terms with the fact that she can never have him, he can never be hers and she can never be his, and then the tears begin.

She takes deep breaths, trying to tame her heart that beats so furiously fast that she finds it over powering her lungs and her ability to form coherent sentences. A sick feeling at the pit of her stomach settles in after they finish talking, knowing how rare their cheeky banter was and hating the fact that she didn't know when they would next even have a simple conversation, let alone flirt the way they did; Weeks, months. Who knows? Daryl Dixon was a diffucult man, when he remember her, all he had done for her, he still was stubborn, much like a child; scared to love. All these thoughts run through her head every day and whatever she thinks it has some sort of connection to him, some sort of significance to the way she feels, the songs she sings to Judith relate to how she feels about him, there's no one she can talk to, she's all alone in this, and she doesn't know what to do.

She thought she loved Ed, but that was a test, a trick, some sort of sick joke from God, how does she know it's not just another test, she's been foolish and fallen before she knew how he felt for her. Still, there's strength in the blindness she fears because it makes her feel good, it makes her happy. _He_ makes her happy. He doesn't remember her and she's hurting again. She keeps trying to convince herself, when you love someone, you just know, you feel it with every bone in your body and when you're with that person, so she doesn't understand because if he loved her, surely he would have remembered her. When you love someone you feel as if you're indestructible, like you can do anything you want, and anything at all is possible, like standing as steady as the stars, happy hearted, warm and safe.

"Can I talk to you?" Carol stood beside him as he watched the fence, there were only a few walkers and there was nothing to be concerned about but he watched, just thinking.

"Hmm" He muttered, not taking his eyes off of the fence.

She breathed deeply. "What you said about... him. It hurt, Daryl. It's not your fault you can't remember, I know that, just, I'm so frustrated." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I was a bitch, I'm stubborn and I'm so diffucult but what you said," She squinted, looking at him, it wasn't sunny, it was dull out but she had spent most of the time in her dimply lit cell, so her eyes were adjusting as she looked up to his face. "It was so far past the line Daryl, but maybe you're right, maybe I did deserved everything I got from him, maybe I just don't deserve happiness."

She turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks when his hand caught her arm, she looked at his stong hand grasping her arm, almost tenderly, how her skin tingled under his soft grip. "You didn't, you don't deserve to be hurt... Deserve to be happy, I like when you smile." He mumbled quietly. Letting go of her arm he kicked a stone and watched it roll to the fence. "It's fuckin' hard for me too." He glanced at her face, his eyes searching hers for only a moment before his gaze returned back to the walkers at the fence.

Carol reached out and grabbed onto his index finger, like she held it when he was unconscious. Their eyes locked again, longer this time. "Thank you." She whispered, she didn't want an apology from him, but she could tell that's what Daryl meant by his nervous words.

He gave her a sharp nod. "I don't know why I feel like this. I feel like I can't fuckin' breathe, like something's inside me squeezin' my heart dry. I can't eat anythin', I can't even fuckin' sleep and when I'm around you it all goes away and I don't even fuckin' know why." He didn't dare move his hand, not even a millimeter in fear that she may let go of his finger, as if her touch was giving him the strength to confess all of this out loud, if Merle heard him he knew he'd call him a pussy and tell him to man up but with her, none of that mattered.

Still holding onto his finger she carressed his knuckles with her thumb, they were split and there was dry blood on his fingers. "What happened?"

"Hit that damn wall over there... Was angry with myself."

Carol pursed her lips, turned around and tugged on his finger so he followed her. "We better get it cleaned up." He didn't argue.

He tried not to wince when she cleaned it with the alcohol, it stung like a bitch but he didn't want her knowing it hurt him, he wanted to show her he was tough. His eyes drifted to the floor of her cell, the crumpled, torn up flower was still laying there. He felt soft lips on his rough skin and the stinging stopped and begun to tingle but he pulled his hand away. "Sorry." she said quickly, but he didn't pull his hand away because he didn't like what she was doing, instead he pulled it away to reach into his pocket and pull out a Cherokee rose.

"You didn't hurt your hand on the wall, did you?" She queried, suddenly remembering when she angrily tore up the flowers at the farm.

"Damn thorns are sharp." Was all he said, answering her question. Lifting the flower, he placed it in her hair just on top of her ear, so it held in place, and smiled.

A blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks, biting her lip to stop herself from grinning as wide as a cheshire cat. Daryl Dixon loved when she smiled and now he also loves when she wears flowers in her hair. "You look real pretty."

_**omg it's done, finally! I hope you guys like it! I'm not good with Caryl fights even though I kind of love them because it makes the have cute moments to make up. (I've turned into a bit of a review whore, not gonna lie.) Please review and tell me what you thought! **_


	4. You've got a redneck on you

_**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews, they mean so much to me! I just want to point out that I do proof read but I sometimes miss a few things so I apologise for any mistakes. Also, I'm from England so some of the spellings are English and not American, although I do try to make things American such as writing "sweater" and "pants" instead of "jumper" and "trousers" so you guys can understand what I'm saying because I know most of the readers are American. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, enjoy! **_

**Title:** So far from home

**Summary:** everything is bruised and battered and Carol has no one to turn to; he doesn't care about her anymore, not like he used to.

**Chapter 4: **You've got a redneck on you

"No, you're still recovering it's too dangerous." Carol was worried sick. She didn't want him coming on this run, so she let her mouth run away with her although she knew it wouldn't make a difference because he always managed to get his way. Rick, Glenn, Tyreese; they all wanted him to come because in a way, they needed him, he was strong and he always managed to save their ass in some way.

"I'm comin'" He huffed, storming past her.

Carol sighed and chewed her lip; he had been avoiding her for the past week. Only talking to her when it was strictly necessary and even then it was barely a sentence, just a few short, blunt words and nothing more. He was keeping his distance ever since he told her she looked pretty with the flower in her hair. She understood that he still didn't remember their relationship, she simply had a hard time remembering it so when he would snap at her, it hurt because she knew he meant it, unlike if he were to snap at her when he remembered everything he would make it up to her later that day but she got nothing and she was becoming frustrated again.

Carol didn't normally go on runs, she didn't mind pulling her weight and making dinner for everyone, breakfast sometimes, taking care of the kids, things like that. Although, she did get fed up at times, she felt as though they still thought she was weak like she used to be at the Quarry but she's not. She'd never tell but Daryl taught her a lot about the bigger guns before his accident, that's why he would take her hunting, he would hunt and she would watch his back, that and she was so quite and moved so softly that she didn't scare away any of the prey. She was going on this run, there hadn't been much luck with the hunts Daryl was going on every damn day despite her rants and Hershel's orders, and they needed food. It was much colder now it was the Winter months, they needed thicker, warmer blankets, warm clothes, gloves, hats, scarfs and there was only one place that would have everything they needed without having to do an over night stay and go to various different places and it was only a twenty minute drive, down back roads so there were less likely to be any road blockages and any problems.

"As you all know," Rick began to speak as he packed the back of the car with weapons. "Daryl's bike has a flat tyre, partly the reason we need to go to this store, we need a pump, or a new tyre, so keep your eyes on the road, look out for bikes that we could get a tyre from." He shut the trunk and turned to face everyone. "We're also running low on gas, there's not enough to take two cars, we'll have to syphon some gas, if not today then tomorrow, but we'll need it. So, it's going to be a squeeze. I'll drive, Michonne will be in the passenger seat, Tyreese, Carol, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn, you're in the back. You guys can figure out where." He then sat in the drivers seat and turned on the engine. Michonne got in beside him. Glenn climbed in and Maggie sat on his lap, then Tyreese in the middle, so it left just Carol and Daryl now.

They both moved to get in at the same time and nervously laughed when they both bumped into each other. "You can sit on my lap if you want." Tyreese muttered, nonchalant.

"NO." Daryl blurted, he closed his eyes and mentally beat himself for saying it because everyone looked at him, shocked. "What are y'all starin' at? Jus' mean... Well she knows me better, but it's up to the Lady, what ever she's comfortable with."

Carol swallowed. If she chose Tyreese she knew for a fact that Daryl would be angry with her for making him look like a fool when everyone else knows so clearly what they fail to tell each other, their feelings for one another. But if she chose Daryl she was afraid he didn't want that because he'd been ignoring her, but he was right, she wouldn't feel comfortable sitting on Tyreese's lap. He was a nice enough guy, sure, but she didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable with any man that wasn't Daryl "Er, you. No offence, Ty, I've known Daryl longer." She mumbled quickly, watching as Daryl got into the car and she climbed on top of him.

As they drove, she sat on his lap, her back toward the others, her knees touching the door and she gazed out the window. She felt him shift a little underneath her, "Sorry" she mumbled.

"For?" He questioned.

"Might be a little heavy." She was beyond nervous, she hadn't sat on his lap before, she hadn't been this close to him before.

"Pfft, yeah right, there's nothin' off ya." He couldn't understand it; he liked it. He loved the feel of her weight on him, not that she was heavy, not at all, but it was her, on him, and it didn't have to be sexual. She felt warm in his lap, the car was freezing, outside was freezing and she wasn't used to feeling warm. Feeling his breathing become deeper, she had to bite back a moan, she could feel it on her neck and it was driving her insane. She'd like to think that if no one else was there she would've kissed him, but that's only a dream of hers.

Finally, they arrived and during the last five minutes of the journey Daryl's arm, the one she was blocking from the overs, has draped around her waist and as she got out of the car she immediately missed his embrace. Daryl tried not to, but he couldn't help it and as she got off of him he glanced at her ass, those damn jeans were tight and he liked what he saw, swallowing a groan he went to help the others get the weapons from the trunk. She blushed as she felt his eyes on her and didn't dare turn around, instead she ducked her head, and made sure her red face was out of his sight, she didn't want to embarrass him, or herself.

The sweep of the place was fairly simple, they stayed in formation and stuck to the "no gun fire" rule. After taking out a dozen, maybe two dozen walkers, the place was safe and they could finally split into groups. Rick gave each group a radio and a list of what to get. Tyreese, Maggie, Glenn and Carol on one side of the store, searching for clothes, blankets and other essentials for the winter. Rick, Michonne and Daryl on the other, looking for food, more weapons, and other things they may require for the prison.

Carol and Maggie made quick work at grabbing things and shoving them into their back packs while Tyreese and Glenn scanned the area, making sure it was completely safe before helping. Carol saw some Ice skates on the wall and smiled.

"What's up?" Maggie asked, looking up but still packing the bag.

"Huh? Nothing. I bet the pond nearby the prison is frozen over, definitely strong enough for ice skating, I used to see people do it all the time in the really cold months, I haven't been since I was a girl." She mused.

"Oh, right." Maggie smiled and Carol started shoving blankets into her bag.

They all met by the car, the run had been very successful, they had managed to pack four whole back packs full to the top of oatmeal, spaghetti, canned food, nutrition bars, candy bars; they had even found some soda and water bottles. Tyreese's group: they'd found plenty of thick clothes for the men and the women, jackets, blankets, gloves, scarfs, wooly hats, they even found an extra camping gas cooker with a few cylinders of gas to go with it.

Rick smiled. "It's not often we get to smile, but man we deserve to after this, this is... amazing." Everyone laughed and agreed with him then began to get in the car.

Daryl turned his back and made his way to the entrance of the store. "Where you going?" Rick called after him.

"forgot somthin'"

"Want me to come with you?" Rick was concerned, they'd checked the place out and had just been in there but he doesn't like people going in places alone.

"Nope." Was all he mumbled, rushing off.

He was back in no more than a few minutes and threw, what looked like a box into the trunk before getting into the car.

Back at the prison, spirits were high and not only did everyone look warmer thanks to the new, thicker clothes, but the atmosphere felt warm too, everyone was smiling, the kids were playing and laughing; it was happy.

Maggie was helping Carol with making dinner for everyone when Daryl approached them.

"Er, Maggie, can I talk to you?"

She stirred the food in the pan and looked up at him, "Yeah, sure."

He glanced at Carol nervously, then fixed his gaze on the ground. "Alone."

Maggie looked at Carol for conformation and she nodded, letting her know she'd be ok on her own for a bit. Maggie wiped her hands and walked over into the cell block, away from Carol.

"Go ahead." She smiled.

"I heard when Carol was talkin' 'bout ice skatin', radio musta been on... I was wonderin' if you and Glenn could stay out of sight but secure the place, y'know, make it safe... I want to take her to that pond she was talkin' 'bout, maybe get Glenn to draw up some maps, she said it wasn't far from here. Jus' wanna do somethin' nice." He looked at the ground, ashamed for asking for help.

Maggie smiled from ear to ear. "I'll see what I can do." She said.

"Don't tell her." He called after her.

She turned around smiling "My lips are sealed."

After dinner Carol was exhausted she had Judith that morning, then the run, then she made the food for everyone, so all she wanted to do was sleep. Carol walked into her cell and saw a box on her bunk. She opened it and her eyes lit up as she saw the white ice skates inside and the note that said, _"You'll understand why soon." _She closed the box and slipped it under her bunk before snuggling into a large blanket and falling peacefully to sleep.

"Goin' on a hunt, come with me."

Carol opened one eye as his voice dragged her from her slumber. "Daryl, I've had about 4 hours sleep, I don't have to get up until breakfast." Her voice was laced with sleep and her hair was more messy than usual.

He smiled to himself thinking, _does she even know how fuckin' adorable she is? _He shook his head, "C'mon, get some warm clothes on, oh and bring the box, meet me at the gate in ten." With that he left. She groaned and pushed the blanket off her and made quick work to change from thin pyjamas into some tight, dark denim jeans and a wooly maroon sweater before pulling on her boots and packing the box into her back pack. She pulled on her jacket and some fingerless gloves that could also be mittens, and made her way to meet him by the gate.

She stood beside him and nudged his arm with her elbow. "So, why are we hunting? We got enough food yesterday to last a few weeks, maybe more. Plus, the last time we went out together, it didn't go too well."

"We're not, now are ya gonna keep talkin' forever or are ya gonna follow me?"

Carol quirked an eyebrow in not only confusion, but curiosity and followed him. They made their way through the woods and surprisingly so far there had only been two walkers that they killed quickly and quietly. Suddenly, Daryl had stopped and Carol was bumping into his back, she wasn't paying attention but instead marvelling at the crunchy, frost covered leaves on the ground.

Maggie and Glenn had scoped the woods just a half hour before Daryl and Carol arrived, Maggie had told him that she and Glenn would circle the woods surrounding the pond to keep them safe, but stay out of sight. Daryl looked at Carol as her eyes lit up, she looked peaceful, happy; genuinely happy.

"You got me the skates?" She looked up, admiring how his face was relaxed, it was unusual to see him this way.

"Mhhmm" He gave her a sharp nod.

He was taken back when he felt her arms around his waist. "Thank you." She pulled away from him and looked around, taking the bag off her back she sat on a nearby log and kicked her boots off, replacing them with the skates. As she stood up she lost her balance a little but he caught her arm and she smiled at him in thanks, making her way to the pond she made sure the ice was thick enough to hold her and it was so she began to skate around in circles. She circled the pond one last time and skated toward where he was she held out her hands.

"Come on." she flexed her fingers, like a child saying she wanted something.

"Ain't got no skates." He huffed.

She laughed, "Yes you have they're in your bag, now put them on and join me, you can't waste an opportunity like this."

He sat on the log she had sat on and muttered under his breath as he put the skates on. "Fuckin' skatin' around like some sorta fairy, ain't gonna live this down if Glenn see's me. The things I do for you."

"Come on, Mr Dixon." Carol teased, her hands still reached out.

Grabbing her hands he stepped onto the ice and wobbled. "Thought this would be easy."

Carol laughed at him, "You've never been before?"

"Ain't somethin' we did in the Dixon family, more like smokin', drinkin', huntin' and if we didn't do tha' we'd sure get a beatin'." He used her to steady himself, standing straight.

"I'll teach you, just stand here and watch my feet ok?" She let go of his hands and glided slowly in a semi-circle then back to him. "See that? Try it."

"Huh?" Daryl hadn't even watched her feet, he hadn't even heard what she was saying instead, he was captivated by her; the way her hips swayed as she skated effortlessly, the flicker of happiness in her eyes as they twinkled in the morning light.

It had been about an hour and Carol was standing in the middle of the pond and Daryl was on the other side. "Skate to me then, you're ready."

He started awkwardly skating toward her, you could tell he was a beginner but he was getting good, he was steady enough. Until he got to Carol and realised he couldn't stop. He crashed into her and they both tumbled to the ice. "Shit. You alright?" His hand was on the back of her head, saving it from being hit on the ice.

She looked up at him and nodded. "I forgot to teach you how to stop."

"Oh really? I jus' thought this was how people stop, crash into a pretty lady and end up on top of her." Their faces were close and he could feel her warm breath on his cold cheek.

Carol giggled her cheeks red and not because of the cold. She caught his eyes in her warm gaze, blue on blue. No words were spoken, she could feel the weight of his body pinning her down and she liked it. She felt the warmth of his body pressed up against her and it made her feel safe and protected. Her eyes flickered to his lips and she licked her own, how she'd wondered what it'd be like to kiss those lips. She had wondered and she had dreamt about kissing those lips. If it would be rough and passionate, or soft and delicate; either way she'd be more than satisfied.

"Hey Carol, I don't want to alarm you, but you've got a redneck on you."

They both looked up to see Glenn looking very amused. Daryl got up off of her and helped her up nervously, they reluctantly let go of each others hand and went to take their skates off. Carol packed hers in her back and zipped it up, placing it on her back she smiled at everyone then looked down. "I'm ready to go." With that, she walked off in front of them.

Daryl caught up to her, he had sent Maggie and Glenn back to the prison and told them they'd be there soon. "Why'd you jus' run off like that? You should know better, it's dangerous out here." She ignored his question and just kept walking. "Slow down, you alright?" She looked back at him and nodded, blinking back tears. "Carol!" He caught her wrist in his arm. "What's wrong? You hurt? You bit?" The worst ran through his mind.

"No, I'm fine." Forcing a smile his way she tried to pull her arm away but he tightened his grip.

"Glenn embarrass you?" He ducked his head to look at her face, her cheeks were red and her eyes glassy.

Again, she just nodded. It wasn't just that, Carol didn't want the moment interrupted, she was in a trance and Glenn had broken it. She was so close to doing what she had longed to for so long and Glenn had messed it all up, sure it wasn't exactly his fault: Rick needed them back to stick to the schedule they had, keeping watch, cooking, helping with the kids, ect.

He let go and traced his fingers up her arm and placed his hand on the side of her neck, brushing his thumb over her soft lips. He didn't lean in, but instead pulled her slowly toward him, he gulped nervously.

Growling.

"Fuck!" Daryl scolded, looking around to see a few too many walkers stumbling toward them; clasping her hand in his, they ran back to the prison.

Daryl was cleaning his arrows, watching her cook lunch. He couldn't complain about Glenn stopping her from kissing him, and he couldn't complain about the walkers stopping him from kissing her. He still didn't remember half the stuff he used to about her, how their relationship has been building for years, the romance, the flirting, the sexual tension. He felt it all and he couldn't remember why, everything was so different and she didn't understand that. "Penny for 'em." She smiled as she handed his plate to him.

"Nothin', jus' back of will ya?" He snatched the plate off of her and began to eat.

Glaring at him, she let her anger over take and hit the plate out of his hands, punching and pushing at his chest in frustration, tears freely falling from her eyes, before storming off.

"Alright, ain't nothin' to see." He shouted at the people peering at them nosily, rushing off after her. "Carol!" He'd really gone and done it now.

She rushed into her cell, sitting on the bunk, her head in her hands.

He leant against the doorway of her cell and looked at her, he had been a complete asshole and he knew it. "Carol..."

"I know, you're not ready still, but I'm tired of waiting, Daryl. I've waited for so long and then you forgot everything and I have to wait even longer. You're never going to be ready." She spat angrily, standing up.

"It's not my fault I fuckin' forgot, you ain't been helpin' neither, I tried, I'm tryin'!" He shouted in her face.

She flinched, tears rapidly falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm done talking to you, Daryl." She said in a whisper, pushing past him.

His arms caught her waist and spun her around, pulling her to him so that their bodies were pressed together tightly.

"Dar-"

"Shut up" Then he kissed her. He captured her bottom lip between his and kissed it before moving to her top lip and kissing that too. Her lips were soft and delicate, complete contrast to his that were chapped and dry with nervousness. He half expected her to slap him and push him away; but she didn't. He bit on her bottom lip and tenderly pulled on it before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on hers. Their eyes danced and their breathing became deeper, his chest touched hers at it rose and fell, their hearts beating in unison. Neither of them dared to move in fear that this was all some sort of fairytale hallucination and the moment could be dragged from them at any second.

"Well... We've never done that before." She chuckled.

"Was nice." he sniffed, watching her fingers toy with the collar of his shirt.

Attempting to hold in a laugh, she smiled widely and nodded. "It was nice, yes."

With a hand on her cheek he tilted her head so she was looking at him. "I'd never hurt ya. Might get angry and shout a lot. But I'd never lay a finger on ya."

She moved her head to the side and kissed his palm. "I know." She paused, pulling away from him. "Me and you, what happens now, Daryl? You can be confused, you can be scared, you can be nervous but if you walk out of here and tomorrow you act like nothing happened I won't be able to forgive you for that."

"Daryl!" Rick's voice rang out, bouncing off the concrete walls.

"Gimme a minute!" He shouted back, realising that Rick told him a few hours ago it was his watch duty. He reached out for her hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "We do it together."

Smiling, she was content with his answer. "Together?"

Nodding, he let go of her hand and made his way out of her cell, turning his head he whispered. "Forever." And then he was gone.

_**So, that's that. You may have realised that I wrote Daryl differently in this chapter, in the way he speaks, and I will continue to do so in future chapters because I think it's more in character for him. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought! **_


End file.
